galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Janus System
am. a bit of misconception here. the NNNTH computer was NOT an AI or was never part of previous AI. from Giga Computronic : "The Memory processing is packeted to a series or string of (dasy chained) Top end Computronics and governed by a “Director Unit” with simulated personality. " the NNNTH computer is their equivalent of the AI sub system units. it is capable as acting as an independent computer system if not connected to an AI “Director Unit”. as it was modified to fully interface with union tech it could have been connected and undecuple SHIPs processing ability. but proper connection was never made. most likely the connection between them was as an port to sub unit on SHIPs end but an regular comm/data port on the NNNTH computer instead of the proper port meant to connect the system to the Director Unit (SHIP) so the VI was active. it was acting as something like an subconscious to SHIP because of the improper connection. it is also the reason SHIP could program new settings into the janus subsystems. and the six shoe-boxes is just to describe the size. from the outside it looks like black featureless smooth and continuous cube. all connections are hidden underneath. Gnume (talk) 16:25, May 31, 2014 (UTC) at last it was so in my notes i made few monthes ago. Gnume (talk) 16:26, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Well I assimilated your idea with very little change. Any Computronic like device coming from the Narth could have AI like capabilities far beyond those of Nelson or any of the other systems in use. I didn't say it was self aware. Most likeley it doesnt even have a simulated or real ego center,but it can react intelligent and pro active to changes challenges. When Erica sees six black box like shapes why could she not describe them as "Shoe box like?" Girls brains revolve a lot about shoes n(I know I can't -first thought after the stroke...There go my heel waking days) First thing I tried after I started walking....yep tried to do it in heels..It's a girl thing) My three year old niece did not want to go to the toy department, nope she wanted to see shoes..I dont think Erica understood anything Shea or Ship exolained after the third sentence and simply saw black boxes that are needed for the Janus System Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 16:46, May 31, 2014 (UTC) this faulty connection could very well explain why Ship was able to defeat Tyron or Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 16:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) am ? it is single shape the six shoe boxes is just an size analogy (if they are flush to one another) the size is about (WxDxH) 35cm x 54cm x 13cm it looks like black featureless smooth and continuous cube sized as i wrote above. Gnume (talk) 17:04, May 31, 2014 (UTC) So what would your mother say if she sees a black featureless box? Or your sister or Grandmother? I am certain they would find an analogy they are familiar with and use it to describe the object. "Joe walked up to the featureless round object, It reminded him of a foot ball. While the familiar black and white hexagonal was not evident.The size was just about right. Even though the object was Gnufian-Watchmacalit able to create a Wakadaka field, the crew started to call the sphere "The Football" See what I mean? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:17, May 31, 2014 (UTC) "So what are these for?" Narth said. "These are copies of a NNNTH device that the Narth Supreme retrieved from our secret cache. They are necessary to make our Janus Device working. They are self sufficient sub space Quantum state devices that....." "They look like fancy shoe boxes. Is everything you guys make black and featureless?" "I fail to understand how you could call it featureless. It occupies space, has surface, weight. Each box has precise measurements. And they were not designed to be a storage box for foot wear. One might point out they do not have a lid." "Smart Ass." "I concur captain, there is a possiblility that my lower back facing body area is indeed smart , if smartness means...." Erica rolled her eyes padded the boxes and walked out of the Computronic core. "And they still look like shoe boxes, the fancy kind.Made of black shiny stuff. ok. but the image doesnt match at all to what i was envisioning. Gnume (talk) 17:33, May 31, 2014 (UTC) That's why they are here on the talk page. Grab a pen or something,sketch it up and I run it through photo shop. I am running with your idea and make it cannon, it will be 99.9% your baby and I will give you full credits, but that 0.1 % is neccesary "art" to tie it in the stories. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:51, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Shoe boxes can be very fancy. Some of my Jimmy Choos came in fancy black leather cases for example. Here are a three examples, just to show you Erica isn't a complete idiot... And could compare the object with a shoe box. (talk) 18:31, May 31, 2014 (UTC) You are not working on hourly wages at least not for the Wiki, there is no hurry.Do it today,tomorrow,next week, next month or whenever you feel like it. There are no dead lines..So no worries , all is good VR here what i managed to draw using my finger on the tablet. an simple feature less box if looked from above or the sides. may be on a small pedestal colored union fleet gray. your choice. Gnume (talk) 19:16, May 31, 2014 (UTC) How is that? previous comment by VR very nice ! i think this is it. the pedestal is actually is just an hardware port converter from the union systems to the NNNTH computer ports. so the display may be a bit redundant. the computer was build by the narth from atomic level blueprints the NNNTH left. the pedestal was build by narth and mothermachine cooperation. Gnume (talk) 21:06, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Well the system might be very sophisticated but beings like Circuit and Shea must have some sort of control interface that is within their grasp of things. While the pedstal is the interface that marries the NNNTH tech to Union tech, the read out and control panel is the Human graphic interface for the engineers and techs aboard the Tigershark. It displays the health of the system, gives visuals about what process or simulation is currently running and allows the operators to design or alter the various Janus masks. It is a copy of the remote Janus Bridge console. VR ah. ok. good idea. but as the actual janus control panel is software inside the computer. it is most likely an multifunction display/control panel set by default to display the janus control center. Gnume (talk) 21:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) So we got the concept done, an image we both can agree upon. So whenever (No hurry really) go write an Wiki article about this omponent. It is your baby after all. I am going just to proof read it and perhaps add the 0.1 % cosmetic text. I guess that calls for a virtual glass of champagne...;-) (joke) well done. VR ok ill try to finish it by tommorow evening. Gnume (talk) 22:16, May 31, 2014 (UTC) No hurry, Gnume. You do it whenever you like and find the time. Remember all this supposed to be fun and not work or a "must do" duty. In any case, thanks ! VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:33, May 31, 2014 (UTC) no problem. im currently working on it. btw can you please an close up of only the pedestal for the article ? Gnume (talk) 22:38, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Like this? previous comment by VR yes. thank you very much. first part will be posted in an around a 5 min. Gnume (talk) 23:51, May 31, 2014 (UTC) published an major part of the article : Gnume/The Tigershark NNNTH Computer just need to add the data about the pedestal. what is your opinion ? Gnume (talk) 00:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Its good just needs a little cleaning in terms of spelling and a few commas. (No critique -I am the queen of typos) I do that in a while..I am currently writing on "Galaxy at War" and completing the second book for Roy. But why the "Gnume" in the title? Dont you want the article to be a normal Wiki GC article (and put a note at the end for your credit?) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 00:14, June 1, 2014 (UTC) becouse it is still work in proggress whet it is complete and you give your approval (thats its canon) ill move it to the main area to signefi thats its done and canon. right now i just placed it there to show its still being worked on and not cannon. Gnume (talk) 00:18, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh and if possible .call it a "Computronic" instead of Computer. Its a Union term (and a Galactic Chronicles thing) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 00:20, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough, I proof read it then. VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 00:22, June 1, 2014 (UTC) it still is not completly finished. i need to add the section about the pedestal. Gnume (talk) 00:24, June 1, 2014 (UTC) No hurry ,,,when its done you let me know. VR i hope tommorow. Gnume (talk) 01:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC) posted the page about NNNTH blueprints : Gnume/NNNTH Blueprints it needes an expension and rewrite to put order in my rumblings. Gnume (talk) 01:22, June 1, 2014 (UTC)